sin titulo
by hermy22
Summary: el amor es asi uno nunca sabe que sorpresas te depara la vida


n.a: Hola a todos he vuelto, este fic es un SLASH es decir relación chico/chico (si lo se esa advertencia la ponemos todos), espero que os guste... No tiene titulo como podéis ver... pero es que mis neuronas han terminado de quemarse y aún no he podido ponerle titulo... acepto sugerencias para un titulo... el que más me guste pondré... gracias y espero alguna colaboración beshitos y disfruten de la historia...

Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la maravillosa mente de J.K.Rowling

Ahora si empieza mi historia...

-Ginny… ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada…

-Uno no esta así por nada…

-Es que… es que…

-Dime…

-He visto algo que me gustaría olvidar…

-? No entiendo… ¿no ibas a buscar a Harry?

-Si… pero…

-Ginny soy tu hermano y el mejor amigo de Harry… ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…

Ginny salió corriendo hacia la habitación de las chicas, no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar… no, no podía ser verdad…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ginny salió de la sala común… se dirigía a buscar a Harry, que seguro se encontraba en las cocinas con Dobby, pero un ruido de voces la asustó y decidió esconderse tras las armaduras que se hallaban en el pasillo…

-Harry mi amor pensé que no vendrías…

-Lo siento mucho cariño… ya estoy aquí…-dicho esto beso a su pareja

"no puede ser pero yo no…" Ginny sin ser vista huyó de allí no podía creerlo… más bien no quería creerlo…

_**FIN DEL FLASHBLACK**_

-Ginny cariño… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada…

-Tu hermano está muy preocupado y ya lo conoces… quiere ir a buscar a Harry para averiguar algo…

-Pues que no lo busque… sniff… Harry no sabe nada…

-Pero entonces no entiendo porque lloras…

-Es que… yo…

-¿Si?

-Vi algo que no tendría que haber visto…

-A si… ¿El que?

-Hermione es algo que yo debo solucionar, si veo que no puedo, te lo cuento y me ayudas… ¿Si?

-Esta bien, no hay problema, pero en la más mínima… ya sabes…

-Gracias…

-¿Has oído algo?

-Creo que alguien estaba ahí…

-Crees que nos han visto u oído…

-Espera… mierda era Ginny…

-Creo que estamos en un pequeño problema…

-Si, pero no te preocupes yo lo solucionaré… ella y yo solo somos amigos…

-¿Solo?

-Solo… antes de la batalla tuvimos algo pero la dejé por miedo a que le ocurriera algo, quería protegerla… pero durante la batalla tu… y yo… te amo y no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe, este es nuestro último año en Hogwarts y no sabes lo que deseo seguir contigo cuando salgamos…

-Yo tampoco se como fue todo… pero también se y muy seguro que te amo y que no quiero separarme de ti nunca…

Ambos se fundieron en un beso muy íntimo…

-Mi amor voy a buscar a Ginny… tengo que hablar con ella…

-Esta bien… nos vemos a medianoche en la torre de astronomía, te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero… no lo olvides…

Harry entró en la sala común…

-Hola hermano… donde esta Ginny…

-No se… llegó llorando y se que viste se encerró en su habitación… ¿les a ocurrido algo?

-No… no la he visto desde esta tarde… por eso la buscaba…

-Pues entonces no se que le pasa…

-Voy a buscarla…

-OK… a ver si averiguas…

Harry empezó a subir las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de las chicas…

-Hola Hermy… esta Ginny…

-Si… ¿Por qué?

-Porque no la he visto desde esta tarde y me gustaría hablar con ella…

-Ahora esta sola… sube Harry… le hará mucha ilusión verte…

-Gracias Hermy…

-De nada…

Harry terminó de subir a la habitación de las chicas…

-Ginny ¿estás ahí?

-Si… Harry ¿eres tú?

-Si… estás llorando…

-Sniff… que te importa que me pase…

-Me creas o no me importa porque te quiero como lo que fuimos y como la hermana que nunca tuve…

-Porque me dices eso…

-Porque se que viste e oíste algo antes en el pasillo…

-¿Yo?

-Si oí un ruido y mire el mapa del meroerador… vi cuando huías…

-Yo… yo no quise pero… no me esperaba eso de ti y menos… y menos un ser tan despreciable como ese…

-Gin no insultes… yo amo a esta persona y es un amor sincero… quiero que entiendas que no quiero hacerte daño, entiendo que estés enfadada y que te duela, puedes… pegarme u odiarme lo entenderé… no se que es lo que aún sientes por mi… pero de verdad lo siento…

Los ojos de Harry amenazan con derramar una lagrima… y los de Ginny también… Harry dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a salir… pero unos brazos lo detuvieron…

-Harry… no te gires…

-?

-Yo te sigo amando y no logro entender… pero no quiero perderte… incluso…

-Incluso…

-Puedo ayudarte con tu amor…

-Gin… así te haces más daño…

-Puede ser, pero también puede ser una forma de aprender a quererte como un amigo… como a un hermano…

-Gin…

-Solo te pido un último favor…

-?

-Solo quiero un beso… el último…

-Yo… está bien…

Harry rozó sus labios con los de Ginny sellando así el final de un amor…

-Gracias Harry… y como surgió todo…

-Pues veras… mejor quedamos a media noche en la torre de astronomía y ambos te contamos…

-Ambos… también vendrá…

-Si… y me gustaría que al menos lo llamaras por su nombre…

-De acuerdo… supongo que soy la única que lo sabe…

-Pues si… Es que aún no he encontrado el momento ni el modo de decírselo a Ron o a Hermione…

-No te preocupes ya pensaremos algo…

-Gracias Ginny eres la mejor… de verdad que te lo agradezco…

Harry y Ginny se fundieron en un abrazo y juntos se dirigieron a la sala común para ver a Ron y Hermione…

-Hola chicos…

-¿Ginny?

-Si… ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás mejor?

-Si… no me ves… oye Harry vamos a por un chocolate caliente…

-Si… vamos… nos vemos más tarde chicos…

-…

-Hasta luego…

-Hasta luego…

-Jajajajaja… vaya cara…

-Gin… no te rías…

-Es… que… jajaja… se les ha quedado una cara de asombro…

-Lógico… estaban preocupados por ti… y al verte con esa cara risueña… es lógica esa reacción… pero… jajajajaja… tienes razón…

-Vamos…

-Si vamos a ver si Dobby nos hace ese chocolate…

Los dos jóvenes entraron en las cocinas…

-Dobby… nos preparas un par de chocolates…

-Sr. Harry Potter…. Sr. Si ahora mismo…

-Dobby dime Harry por favor…

-Yo no poder…

-Esta bien…

-Aquí tener el chocolate…

-Mmmmm… que rico…

-Si esta muy bueno… gracias Dobby…

-De nada srta. Weasley…

-Jejeje

-¿Se puede saber de que se ríen?

-Pues de…

-No se estarán burlando de mí…

-Nada más faltaría…

-Pensaba…

-¿Quieres un chocolate?

-Gracias Weasley…

-Dobby preparas otro chocolate por favor…

-Oye mi amor se que te es difícil… pero podrías llamarle por su nombre…

-Eh… yo…

Harry lo miro con una mirada de esas que hacen que uno se derrite… esos ojos verdes…

-Esta bien… pero ni modo… solo cuando estemos solos… delante de la gente seguirá siendo una Weasley para mi…

-Lo se…

-Harry…

-No pasa nada Gin… solo estoy algo cansado… vamos a la sala común…

-Ya os vais… y me dejas aquí…

-No mi amor no te dejo pero tengo una conversación pendiente con Hermy y Ron…

-Esta bien…-se acercó y le depositó un suave beso a los labios a su novio… y para sorpresa le dio un beso a Gin en la mejilla…

-Nos vemos a medianoche en la torre de astronomía… por cierto Gin vendrá conmigo…

-Esta bien hasta esta noche…

-Adiós…

Cada uno se dirigió a su sala común…

-Harry… porque estas triste…

-Verás es que… eso de aparentar odiarnos y encontrarnos en secreto para amarnos… me esta matando Gin… me esta matando…

-No te preocupes hallaremos la solución…

-Gracias Gin…

-No hace falta que me las des…

Los dos jóvenes llegaron a la sala común Harry iba a contarles a sus amigos su relación con Draco pero no se vio capaz de hacerlo, sinceramente le era bastante difícil…

-Harry mejor lo dejamos para mañana, esta noche tenemos una cita con Draco y no querrás estar hecho un manojo de nervios según la reacción de ese par… Hermione no me preocupa pero mi hermano…

-Lo sé… Ron es muy difícil y le cuesta entender… mañana hablaré con ellos…

Las horas fueron pasando y dio paso a la media noche…

-Gin… llegó la hora…

-Si vamos Harry… tienes el mapa y la capa…

-Si… vamos

Ambos se taparon con la capa de Harry y se dirigieron a su destino… una vez allí vieron a Draco mirando las estrellas…

-OH, Harry cuanto te amo… se que es difícil para ti esta situación, se que te pedí ocultar este amor pero ya no puedo más, deseo estar contigo todo el tiempo posible… me da igual lo que piensen los demás… no quiero hacerte más daño y tampoco hacérmelo a mi mismo…

-Te tomo la palabra mi amor- dijo Harry lanzándose a los brazos de su novio y dándole un tierno beso en los labios

-Harry… lo has escuchado… yo

-Lo se mi amor, a me gustaría proclamar nuestro amor a los cuatro vientos, sabes hoy e intentado hablar con Hermy y Ron pero no he podido, mañana en la mañana se lo diré y después iré a buscarte junto con Gin, sea la reacción que tengan vendré igualmente, no me importa… pero prefiero que se enteren por mi que por terceras personas…

-Te entiendo… entonces mañana pasearemos delante de todos cogidos de la mano y podré besarte porque ambos lo sentimos y eso no se puede remediar… te quiero…

-Chicos os acordáis de mí…

-Upsss… lo siento Gin…

-Hola Gin ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Draco, bien pero tengo ganas de sentir una historia de amor…

-Esta bien… Harry amor quién se lo cuenta…

-Yo mismo cariño…

**_FLASHBACK _**

Batalla final contra Voldemort la orden y casi todos los alumnos de último curso estaban luchando contra los mortífagos… había un solo alumno enfrentándose al poder del mal, aquel que un día mató a sus padres y lo marcó… el ser más cruel y repugnante que haya existido sobre la faz del planeta…

-Esta noche morirás Potter… tal como hicieron algún día tus padres…

-Eso olvídalo… esta noche morirás tú…

-CRUCIO

Harry logró esquivarlo a tiempo… pero oyó como alguien caía cerca de él… se giró…

-Pero… ¡Malfoy que haces!

-Qué que hago… diablos Potter matar mortífagos no lo ves

-?

-Sigue luchando contra el señor oscuro, si quieres ser feliz en esta vida elimínalo de una vez…

-Pero yo creía que tú eras uno de ellos…

-Deja las charlas para después o moriremos los dos…

-Esta bien…

Ambos chicos siguieron luchando espalda con espalda, mientras Harry luchaba contra el lord Draco se dedicaba matar mortífagos ara que no llegaran a ellos dos…

Se oían hechizos y cuerpos caer, pero llegó el momento…

-Morirás Draco, eres un traidor a tu sangre…

-No padre yo no moriré, serás tu el que muera, realmente eres tu el traidor por creer en algo que está en decadencia, es un ideal que se destruye… yo no quiero destruirme, quiero ser feliz en la luz porque la luz es felicidad y amor en cambio la oscuridad es dolor y muerte…

-Maldito niño… CRUCIO…

Draco esquivó por los pelos el ataque de su padre, estaba agotado y notaba como Harry perdía fuerzas tenía que ayudarlo aunque eso implicara matar a su propio padre…

-AVADA KEDAVRA

Lucius Malfoy cayó desplomado al suelo ante los ojos incrédulos de varios mortífagos y por varios de la orden incluso compañeros de Hogwarts… Harry oyó la maldición imperdonable no creía que ahora su compañero de lucha se atreviera a pronunciar ese hechizo contra su propio padre… En ese instante un rayo de luz rojo se dirigió a Harry pero no logró alcanzarlo un objeto brillante se interpuso haciendo reflejar el hechizo que cayó encima del mismo que la nombró… Voldemort recibió un Crucio…

-¡Harry ahora!

-AVADA KEDAVRA

-Noooooooooo

Voldemort desapareció, por fin pudo vencerlo… pero a que precio muchas vidas se habían perdido… pero era feliz… ese gran esfuerzo le provocó un desmayo…

Lo llevaron a la enfermería de Hogwarts allí estuvo varios días…

-Harry se que puedes oírme… nadie sabe que estoy aquí… pero quería agradecerte que no me echaras de tu lado cuando quise ayudarte a vencer al señor oscuro… yo verás… he sido muy cruel contigo todos estos años… pero ahora entiendo el porque de todo… maté a mi padre porque yo quería vivir, quería ser feliz… yo te pido perdón por todo lo que te haya echo o dicho… créeme...

Una lágrima cayó de los hermosos ojos grises de Draco y cayó en la mejilla de Harry… el joven Draco se levantó de la silla dispuesto a irse cuando notó que algo le cogía de la mano…

-¡Harry!

-Draco… yo… te perdono… fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a tu padre y negar el destino que te esperaba, hiciste bien en querer ser feliz, yo te agradezco que me ayudaras con el lord oscuro… se que fue una decisión difícil, también se que la muerte de tu madre tuvo algo que influyó en ti…

-?

-Si, lo se… se que estás sorprendido… pero Severus me lo comentó…

-¿Severus?

-Si, el fue el que me enseñó oclumancia y quién me explicó el porque tu ya no te metías conmigo… aunque tuvieras a tu padre llegaste a sentir lo que yo sentía sin el amor de unos padres… si no te eché de mi lado no fue por compasión… sino por respeto y porque mi corazón me dijo que tenía que darte una oportunidad… sabes una cosa… no me arrepiento… porque he visto como eres realmente

-Yo… no se que decir…

-No digas nada, ya me lo has dicho todo, tus ojos ahora mismo son una ventana abierta…

-Harry yo…

Ambos se fueron acercando y sin saber como terminaron uniendo sus labios…

-Lo siento…

-No lo sientas… Draco esto ha sido el despertar más dulce que podía tener…

-Tú no te arrepientes…

-No y tú

-Para nada… hace tiempo me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti…

-y yo también…

-Tú también me quieres…

-Si… pero yo no te quiero… te amo

-Oh… Harry… dios como me alegro de estar vivo y a tu lado… te amo

Ambos volvieron a unir sus labios, pero esta vez la lengua de Draco pidió permiso para explorar la boca de Harry, se oían algunos gemidos por ambas partes pero era un sin fin de sentimientos… aunque tuvieron que parar…

-Harry… tú quisieras… ser mi novio…

-Si mi amor… eso me hace muy feliz

-Pero siento decir esto, tendremos que vernos a escondidas, aún no podemos descubrir esto, todo es demasiado reciente y no quisiera perderte…

-Lo entiendo… lo haremos así… habrá que fingir…

-Lo siento mi amor

-No pasa nada cariño

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo… Draco se levantó de la cama del Gryffindor no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a su novio…

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Que bonito…

-Gin ¿estás llorando?

-Si es que es tan tierno…

-Llorona…

-Draco, como puede ser que seas tan rematadamente bueno…

-No lo se, eso se lo debo a él… lo amo tanto…

Gin abrazó a Draco y le dio un beso a la mejilla…

-Harry debemos irnos se ha hecho tarde y tenemos que ir a dormir… mañana es el día en el que hables con esos dos… después los tres nos vamos a Hogsmade… pase lo que pase…

-Esta bien… nos vemos mañana mi amor…

-Buenas noches cariño…

Los dos chicos se besaron y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas salas…

El día amaneció brillante, la brisa de la primavera lanzaba al aire tranquilidad… Harry y Ginny salieron muy temprano a pasear por los jardines, ambos habían disfrutado mucho la noche anterior junto a Draco y los nervios de Harry estaban a flor de piel… era un sábado como otro y más tarde tendrían visita a Hogsmade aunque Harry deseaba quedarse en el castillo para pasar algo más de tiempo con su amor… Ginny estaba preocupada, sabía que su amigo lo estaba pasando muy mal por el echo de esconder su amor y de aparentar y también el echo de cómo reaccionarían su hermano y Hermione… los dos jóvenes traspasaron el retrato de la dama gorda, entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor y divisaron a Ron y Hermione sentados enfrente de la chimenea…

-Harry… tranquilo estoy a tu lado…- susurro Gin

-Gracias…-dijo un tembloroso Harry

-Después de esto… pase lo que pase te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmade…

-Gracias Gin…

Gin le cogió la mano para darle fuerzas para afrentar la gran realidad que se le venía encima, ella pensó que si estuviera en el lugar de Harry ella estaría igual o peor…

-Hola chicos…

-Ginny… Harry… hola

-¿Pasa algo Harry?

-Eh… yo… quisiera…

-Tranquilo Harry…

-Uffff… veréis yo quería explicarles algo de mí…

-Harry me estas asustando…

-Herm tranquila… no es nada para asustarse… al menos yo no lo he hecho…

-No tendrá que ver el hecho de que Gin hubiera llorado antes…

-Si... verás Ron en eso te tengo q dar la razón… por eso lloraba pero fue por lo que vi… cuando Harry hablo conmigo lo comprendí y sinceramente tiene mi apoyo incondicional…

-…

-Veréis desde la batalla con Voldemort yo encontré el amor de mi vida, no se como sucedió pero nos enamoramos… al principio no lo asumí me costaba creer que yo pudiera enamorarme así, pero menos de un chico… si Ron soy homosexual y estoy orgulloso… lo peor de todo es que he descubierto el corazón de esa persona y realmente es noble, cariñoso y no es lo arrogante que aparenta ser…

-…

-Veréis ese chico es un Slytherin… y se llama… Draco…

-¿Qué? Tu estás loco… pero como se te ocurre… cualquier otro pero ese… ese desgraciado… Harry no te entiendo…

A Harry se le empezaron a humedecer sus preciosos ojos verdes y una lágrima rebelde empezó a asomarse…

-Ya vale Ron… Harry es nuestro amigo… acaso no recuerdas quién nos ayudó a vencer al señor oscuro… recuerda que si no fuera por el no estaríamos vivos…

-Si que estaríamos vivos… ese hipócrita no izo nada…

-¡BASTA!-dijo Harry con los ojos llorosos

-…

-Ron tu estas saliendo con Herm, estas enamorado y conoces ese sentimiento… yo estoy enamorado y el amor es mutuo, el me ama lo se, tu no estuviste cerca el día de la batalla con el lord oscuro, el lucho espalda con espalda… vi como mataba a su propio padre y vi en sus ojos tristeza, el dolor de haber perdido a su madre en manos de su propio padre solo por querer a su hijo, crecer sin el amor de un padre es duro… la muerte de una madre es muy dolorosa y más si esa persona es la que te a protegido toda tu vida… su padre era demasiado déspota y se dejo llevar al lado oscuro, intento llevarse a su hijo a su bando pero el decidió pasar al lado de la luz… tu no estuviste durmiendo varios días sintiendo como alguien en la noche susurraba que me despertara, que necesitaba hablar conmigo… y sobretodo tu no estuviste cuando el me dijo que me daba las gracias de no echarlo de mi lado cuando me presto ayuda y sobretodo cuando me pidió disculpas por todo lo que me había dicho y echo… si acepte sus disculpas porque vi en sus ojos todo el dolor que había en ellos… Ron eres mi amigo, te quiero como a un hermano… si no aceptas a Draco me estas diciendo que no me aceptas a mi…

-Yo…

-Harry mejor nos vamos… Draco nos debe estar esperando en la entrada…

-Harry a pesar de la reacción de Ron yo te apoyo, si no os sabe mal yo vendré con vosotros…

-Hermione donde crees que vas, el maldito hurón no merece tu compañía…

-Ronald Weasley ese hurón como tu lo llamas tiene un nombre y se llama Draco… y si Hermione quiere venir con nosotros puede venir ¿verdad Harry?  
-Si… gracias Herm… eres muy buena conmigo…

-De nada Harry… Draco se merece una oportunidad al menos déjame el placer de la duda…

-Vamos chicos…

-A donde creen que van…

Demasiado tarde los tres desaparecieron por el retrato de la dama gorda… llegaron a la entrada del castillo y el rubio ya estaba allí esperándolos…

-Hola Malfoy…

-Buenos días Granger… puedes llamarme Draco…

-Buenos días Draco… entonces tu puedes llamarme Herm…

-Muy bien…

-Hola Draco-Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla a Draco

-Hola Gin-también le respondió con un beso en la mejilla

-¿Y yo?-respondió Harry

-Hola mi amor…

-Hola…

Draco tomó la mano de Harry y se acercó dándole un tierno beso en los labios, la gente que pasaba no entendía nada, los dos eternos enemigos estaban besándose y parecía que no les importaba nada el resto del mundo…

-Lo necesitaba… te necesitaba-Harry se abrazo a su novio

-Cariño estas bien… veo que el terco de Weasley no a aceptado lo nuestro… no te preocupes… verás como pronto se dará cuenta… ya verás mi amor, además mira quién esta a tu lado… me tienes a mi, a Gin y a Herm…

-Si… tienes razón… te dicho ya que te amo…

-Hoy no…

Harry estrechó más el abrazo con su novio y unió sus labios provocando un beso mucho más profundo…

-Chicos… verán no quisiera interrumpir pero tenemos público… será mejor irnos a Hogsmade…

Efectivamente medio Hogwarts estaba observando a la pareja, hubieron abucheos que dieron paso a aplausos los cuatro amigos se sonrojaron y salieron por la puerta…

-Albus… por fin el amor ha podido con esos dos…

-Si Minerva… esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro, pero hay alguien que no se adapta a esta nueva situación… tendré que darle un empujoncito…

-Señor Weasley… no va usted a Hogsmade…

-Ehhh… no…

-¿Por qué? No será por el noviazgo de Harry…

-Cómo lo sabe usted…

-Porque han demostrado su amor delante de toda la escuela…

-Que han hecho qué… Harry esta loco… no lo entiendo…

-Seguro que no lo entiendes… uno cuando realmente ama a otra persona no le suele importar mucho la opinión de los demás… pero Harry ha hablado con sus amigos antes de anunciar su noviazgo junto a Malfoy… el buscaba un apoyo… tu hermana a pesar de estar enamorada del joven Potter le ha mostrado su más sincero apoyo, la señorita Granger a otorgado el beneficio de la duda… realmente el señor Malfoy esta a favor de la luz porque ahí reside su corazón… piénselo bien señor Weasley… puede perder a sus seres mas preciados por rencor y orgullo… que pase un buen día…

**P.O.V de Ron**

Tal vez Dumbledore tenga razón, tendría que confiar en Harry, es como mi hermano… pero aún no lo entiendo… tal vez tendría que hacer como Herm y darle el beneficio de la duda… yo los quiero y no me haría a la idea de perderlos solo por ese orgullo… tengo que hablar con ellos… realmente no se como pueden llegar a cambiar las personas… pero tendré que hacerlo por Herm, por Harry y por mi hermana… mejor será que me vaya a Hogsmade los busque…

En las tres escobas…

-Vamos mi amor ya verás como la comadreja bajará de sus treces y aceptará esto… vale no le llamaré comadreja pero si cambias esa carita y me dedicas una sonrisa…

Harry sonrió ante el comentario de su novio, la verdad es que lo amaba de verdad, con el había encontrado la paz que hacía tiempo no tenía…

-Oye Ginny te parece si vamos un momento a la tienda de ropa, quería mirarme una falda o unos pantalones para este verano…

-Perdonen pero que harán este verano…

-Pues en principio Herm y yo iremos a la madriguera con Ron, pero no se… ¿Por qué?

-Pues verán yo quería invitarles a pasar unos días conmigo y con Harry en la casa que he comprado en escocia, me agradaría conocerles más a fondo y porque me gusta ver a mi Harry feliz…

-Ehh… yo… ¿de verdad?

-Si chicas de verdad…

-Mi amor… porque no me lo dijiste…

-Ese es mi regalo… porque quería darte una sorpresa… y porque te amo…

Ambos chicos se abrazaron y se besaron, un beso muy tierno…

-Bueno chicos nosotras nos vamos… no tardaremos en regresar…

-Ok, hasta entonces…

-Perdonen puedo sentarme…

-?

-¡Ron!

-Esperen chicas no se vayan… yo quería hablar con todos…

-Harry yo no quisiera molestar… mejor me retiro…

-De eso nada hurón… yo he venido a hablar con todos… TODOS… así que déjenme hablar… y siéntate…

Todos se miraron algo incrédulos… no creían lo que sus oídos habían escuchado…

-No me miren así… solo escuchen… verán yo quería pedir disculpas a Harry y a Malfoy… yo… es que no he llegado a entender su relación, ser enemigos desde que empezamos el primer curso y ser novios en el último curso, pero yo no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo y hermano… y si eso conlleva tener que soportar a Malfoy pues tendré que hacer un esfuerzo… aunque les pido que me den tiempo…

-Ron… me alegro… gracias…

-Oye Ron… verás he invitado a Ginny y a Hermione a pasar unos días en la casa que he comprado en Escocia conmigo y con Harry… si tu quieres venir estás invitado…

-Yo… ehhh… de acuerdo…

-Bueno ahora si, Ginny y yo nos vamos de compras…

-Mas…

-Si cariño, tenemos que renovar el vestuario para ir de vacaciones a Escocia…

-Está bien amor…

-Hasta luego chicas…

Las dos muchachas salieron de las tres escobas dejando a los tres chicos sentados en una mesa…

-Mi amor…

-Si, dime que pasa…

-Verás es que me sabe un poco mal por Ginny…

-Que pasa con mi hermana…

-Veréis es que somos dos parejas y ella esta sola… y claro…

-Por eso no te preocupes mi amor, no estará sola…

-?

-Veréis… es que también he invitado a Blaise… no me miren así… pero es que el esta enamorado de Ginny desde hace tiempo…

-Lo que faltaba otra serpiente en la familia…

-Ron…

-Perdón…

-Draco… explícame eso de Blaise…

-Veras… te acuerdas que te comente que Blaise estaba muy raro… pues por fin pude averiguar que le estaba pasando… es un buen amigo y no me gustaba verlo decaído… aunque me costó un poco… por suerte las clases de pociones son eficaces…- dijo esto último bajito… aunque cierto moreno lo escuchó…

-No habrás sido capaz de utilizar Veritaserum ¿verdad?

-Pues… yo… que rayos es mi amigo algo tenía que hacer…

-Pues… yo no quiero otra serpiente en mi familia…

-Ron…

-¿Qué?... Harry lo digo sin ofender pero creo que tendremos pronto otra pareja…

-No me digas… cuando Blaise se entere… que bien… que bien…

-Malfoy!

-Es correspondido… has oído mi amor… Blaise estará muy feliz…

-Draco!

-?

-Ahora reaccionas… no le digas nada a tu amigo… no lo se del cierto, pero el otro día oí a Hermione y Ginny hablar y al parecer creo que hablaban de el…

-Has oído Dagoncito… sella esos labios… o te los tendré que sellar yo…

-Ok… pues ya puedes empezar…

-Ningún problema…

Los dos muchachos se acercaron y empezaron a besarse con besos cortos llenos de ternura…

-Chicos iros a un hotel…

-jejejeje

En otro lugar…

-Ginny que te pasa…

-Nada, pero es que no se si ir de vacaciones, verás a poco me he dado cuenta de que me gusta Blaise y yo engañándome que estaba locamente enamorada de Harry… además sois dos parejas y no quiero molestar…

-Ginny, cariño tu no molestas… ya sabes que para Harry y Draco eres casi como una hermana… aunque hace poco que entre tu y Draco ha nacido una amistad me he fijado y me he dado cuenta que te tiene mucho afecto… sino porque crees que te ha invitado… yo me he sorprendido que me invitara pero con lo poco que he visto me he dado cuenta de que Draco es un buen chico y aunque me cueste reconocerlo a mi también me agrada…

-Y a mi también…

-Pero ni se te ocurra decir nada…

-Lo mismo digo…

-Bueno Gin, vayamos a buscar a los chicos que ya es hora de volver al castillo…

-Si, vamos…

Ya en los carruajes de vuelta al castillo…

-Bueno entonces cuando nos graduemos nos vamos todos a pasar unos días a Escocía… Chicas antes les comentaba a mi amorcito y a Ron que he invitado a alguien más… espero no les importe…

-No pasa nada Draco… cuantos más seamos más nos divertiremos… y quién es esa persona…

-Pues ya lo sabrás cuando nos vayamos Gin… ya lo verás… créeme que te gustara…

n.a:Que os ha parecido espero que bien... espero vuestras propuestas... de momento el fic termina asi... estoy pensando en hacer otra continuación... eso ya depende de lo que ustedes decidan... muchs gracias y beshitos a todos...


End file.
